


White Rabbit

by BattyJade



Category: Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, Student Reader, Teacher Gerard, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9013516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyJade/pseuds/BattyJade
Summary: Gerard becomes infatuated with a girl he sees across the room at a local show. After she disappears and he never gets to talk to her, he returns to the same club every week since, with no luck. Then his friend from art school who works as a high school art teacher asks him to sub for him the next few months while he's on medical leave. His first day subbing he finally sees the girl he's been looking for...unfortunately she's now one of his students. Now he has to struggle with his morals and the new feelings that get harder and harder to ignore.





	1. Chapter 1

I sat at the desk, sipping at what was left of my giant latte. I checked to make sure I had all of the schedules and lesson plans I was supposed to have for the second time. I glanced up at the clock and noticed with a bit of nervousness that students would be arriving soon. I let my mind wander again, hand sketching on the small notebook I’d brought with me. The corner of my mouth pulled up as I drew more golden curls. I couldn’t stop thinking about her.  
I’d seen her a few weeks before, at new music scene Patrick had convinced me to go to, a café and bar playing local bands. It hadn’t been too bad, some of the music was good, and the drinks helped my mood. But I still hadn’t really wanted to be there anymore. But then I’d glimpsed her. All the way across the crowded room. Her hair a pale ethereal white, flowed and curled delicately around her, making her glow unearthly beautiful in the dark and grungy room. A messy angelic mop of soft curls swaying like the ocean as she slipped regally and silently past sweaty bodies. Pale skin, hourglass exaggerated curves hidden under a black cotton t-shirt of my favorite band and short black floral overall dress. I watched her, transfixed and hoped she would take a seat at the bar. I caught a glimpse of her face, cute button nose, full pouted lips, and big innocent baby doll eyes. She looked like an angel. I was smitten. Very smitten and stupid. She’d left my sight after a few minutes. I’d only looked away for a second, but after that I’d searched for her finding the courage to leave the bar. I hadn’t found her, not one pale glowing strand of her angelic hair. A little white rabbit, Patrick had called her when I mentioned who I was looking around for.  
As I sketched what I could remember of her once more, I promised myself I would try going again this weekend. Hopefully she would find a reason to go again. I’d been going every night, every weekend since. I had to put my sketch pad away as kids finally started coming in. The first class of the day was his advanced students. Mostly upperclassmen, they were all nice, fairly laid back artsy teens. Not all that different from what I had been at that age. It really didn’t feel like so long ago, even though I was twenty five now. Only a few minutes until class finally started. I began going over the attendance sheet anyway since most of the students were coming up and talking to me. Most were art III students, but a handful were art IX and two were art X. I met the first, a nice Korean girl with a thick accent. But the other was still nowhere to be seen.  
“Oh! That’s (f/n)! Her bus is late a lot. I’m sure she’ll be here soon.” Maria, a very friendly senior and art III student said. I was about to say something when I noticed the door opening. My mouth dropped open but I quickly shut it. My heart pounded loudly, and my breathing hitched as I saw a mess of white curls slip into the room. At first excitement gripped me and I couldn’t contain my smile. It was HER. The girl I’d been obsessing over for weeks. I finally found her, my little white rabbit and I finally had the chance to talk to her. Then the smile from my face dropped as reality set in. She was a high school student, now be it temporarily, my student. FUCK.  
“There you are! Bus late again?” I overheard Maria say as she made her way over.  
“Mmmmm,” she grumbled in reply. Her voice was low and raspy, she looked adorably half asleep. She wore another t-shirt from the same band as before, with a short red plaid skirt, black leggings and red ankle length converse. I couldn’t help my eyes wandering up her pale curves before I looked away, hoping no one would think I was a creep.  
“This is our new substitute! Johnson’s friend, Mr. Way.” Maria said introducing me to her. Then she looked up at me with those big glimmering baby doll eyes. I had to swallow, and ignore the frantic pace of my heart. She’s got to be nearly ten years younger than you idiot. Thick dark lashes, and smudgy dark red eye shadow made her bright blue eyes pop. Innocent eyes, pure crystalline river eyes. So beautiful. She blushed slightly, an adorable tint of warm rosy red as she looked away. She’s fucking gorgeous. She’s a fucking minor.  
“Nice to meet you,” She murmured softly looking down, a low warm tone, melted chocolate, then turned to her desk and set her backpack down.  
She didn’t talk the rest of the class. I watched her, taught, tried to be normal. She was working on a self portrait in graphite, a picture of her screaming at the camera lens. She was good, it looked exactly like the photo she referenced, and just looking at it, her expression was aggressive but…almost sad, desperate, lonely. She had talent, the other kids were pretty good to, for sure but, their art didn’t make you feel something like this one did. Something was just off enough to feel somewhere deep, to stir your insides around, to gnaw at you.  
After she left the rest of the day felt boring, lonely. At least there was only one more class left, since mark had the last two periods of the day off, I could leave if I wanted. Go home, sleep, dream of anything but angels with white blond hair. Fuck. I let my head fall onto the table. So she’s beautiful we probably wouldn’t have anything in common. She was close to ten years younger, there was no way that we would get along in that way even if I were to entertain the idea. She obviously likes art, she’s an artist, that’s a similarity. Shut up brain. She loves the band I do too, that’s another one, and live shows. She’s a fucking teenager. Stop being smitten, it can’t happen, she isn’t datable.  
I lifted my head as the door opened. My eyes widened. She was back. She met my eyes sheepishly then looked away and headed over to the back counter. I was just about to try talking to her like an idiot when other students started coming in. Before I knew it I was taking roll and she was still there, but this was only art I. Why was she…oh! (f/n) (l/n) independent study period 4. I couldn’t tell if I was overjoyed or doomed to have her twice a day. She sculpted this period, clay on the back counter. Heartstrings were pulled. Her sculptures were beautiful. My grandmother had a clay studio, she would have loved to have taught her. No, absolutely no personal connections.  
Then class ended and only her and I were left in the room. I sat at the desk, getting things in order and taking out the lunch I’d brought. I was starving and there was no use waiting until I got home. Then she turned to me sheepishly.  
“Ahhh…Mr. Way?” She called softly. Her voice sent a shiver up my spine.  
“Yes?” I asked, and gave her my attention. As if you weren’t staring at her the entire time, my inner voice grumbled.  
“Ummmm….it’s just Mr. Johnson usually leaves right after the end of fourth period, but umm…since it’s my lunch he always lets me stay in here and keep working…” She said. My heart leapt, time alone together. I could talk to her if I stayed. “So, I was wondering if it would be alright with you if I could do the same thing.” She stared at the floor, her face flushed and embarrassed.  
“Sure, ummm….I’ve got a little more to do here and I was going to eat to so if you don’t mind the company…”  
“Ah! No,no. That’s fine, thank you. I’ll be right back after I go get my lunch.” She said meeting my eyes then darting out of the room.  
She came back quickly, taking a seat at one the open desks this time as she set down her food. She took out a sketchbook and began eating. Then in her open bag I saw a volume of the latest Harley Quinn comic.  
“You like comic books?” I asked her. Art, music, comics, this girl seems kind of perfect for you, doesn’t she? Not just a pretty face. She looked back at me, a little shocked and timidly at first.  
“Ah, yes. I read a lot and it’s kind of what got me into drawing.” She said blushing. “But Mr. Johnson said I shouldn’t draw with such a cartoony style. So I started more drawing from observation.”  
“Really? Comics are what got me drawing too,” I said smiling and walking over to her. No, you should stay back. “I traced pictures from old batman detective issues,” Her face lit up and she actually smiled as she looked up at me.  
“I love Batman,” She said. My heart started beating out of my chest again. She was blindingly beautiful when she smiled. So genuine, honest. “I think that’s really cool.” I blushed.  
“I was really shitty when I started,” I said laughing a little nervously.  
“Me too,” She murmured softly smiling at the table, she chuckled softly.  
“You mind if I sit with you?” I asked grabbing my lunch.  
“I don’t mind,” She said quickly and smiled. We spent the rest of lunch talking about comic books and starting art. I learned she loved Harley Quinn after she’d gotten into the batman series. She also liked the runaways and a lot of Japanese stuff. She let me look through her sketchbook and we talked about what she was thinking of doing for her next weekly entry. Then too soon it was over. She packed hastily.  
“Ah, shoot. I have to get to class.” She said flinging her messenger bag over her shoulder. “Ummm, thank you for letting me stay during lunch Mr. Way.” She said rising.  
“Gerard,” I murmured. She stopped and looked over at me. I smiled. “….I can’t really think of myself as much of a teacher, I’m really just filling in for Mark because he asked me. So, since we’re going to eat lunch together a lot just call me Gerard.” Idiot. She looked at me blankly, stopped at the door for a moment then smiled softy.  
“Okay,” she murmured then slipped out.  
I sat there for a good thirty minutes, debating, fighting, reasoning, but I kept picturing that smile. Fuck me. I was in love.  
We ate together every day. She was amazing. She was sweet and genuine, honest, incredibly funny and intelligent, and she was an amazing cook. Some days she would bring sweets from home, and instead of running to the lunchroom she now packed her own. Her fried rice was always delicious and we could use the microwave to heat everything. I never even thought about leaving before school ended. Instead now I stayed for study hall at the end of the day and she would always come and work on projects while we talked. Comics, novels, art, movies, shows we’d seen, childhoods, philosophy, dreams, ideas, music, all while I stared into those beautiful almost white blue eyes. I leaned she also wrote novels, fantasies with supernatural beings and deeply rooted back stories that we could talk about for hours. I thought about her all day, more at night when my mind was left to wander.  
My sleep was plagued by dreams of her. Sweet and sultry and all mine. Tangled alabaster curls spread out under me, pale curves admired thoroughly by my eager hands and mouth, her sweet voice whispering in my ears. Fuck. I couldn’t help but remember during class, the only time we didn’t really talk. It was probably a good thing with all the other students around. I didn’t need anyone noticing how bad I had it for a high school student. But she was so much more than that…and I’d already fallen for her, hard. I would casually stare at her from my desk. I couldn’t help thinking about kissing her. Tangling my hands in that beautiful blond mane of soft hair, pulling her against me, leaning her back over the desk, petting, teasing, tasting her. Her straddling me, sitting in the chair, bouncing, grinding, moaning, fuck! I had to sit behind my desk most of the time in the classes I had her.  
Now it was Saturday night and all I could think about was how I still had to go another day without seeing her. Just as I thought that, walking down an alley in Seattle I saw her standing under a street light.  
“(f/n)?” I called. She looked up from her phone startled and met my eyes.  
“Gerard?” she called out as I came up to her.  
“Hey what are you doing here?” I asked.  
“Oh, well I was with some friends but ummm, we kind of got separated and they aren’t answering their phones.” She said sighing. “And…my phone’s only at four-“ She looked down at her phone. “…dead.”  
“I’ll help you look,” I said and spent the next half- hour walking with her, our sides touching, and laughing, forgetting to look for her friends half the time. Then I heard her stomach growl and laughed.  
“Let’s get some dinner,” I said. She eagerly nodded and blushed. We found a small empty diner and came in.  
“Can we get a booth in the back please?” I asked the waitress ready to seat us.  
“Sure thing! You two are such a cute couple! Out on a midnight date, so fun.” She said enthusiastically.  
“Ah! Ummm, we’re no-“ (f/n) protested too softly for her to hear.  
“Thanks,” I said smiling. (f/n) looked up at me then looked away blushing deeply, but didn’t protest. My heart swelled with pride. We ordered a couple burgers and she left.  
“Been on many midnight dates before?” I teased. She laughed and covered her face with her hand.  
“I ah….no. I’ve never…. been on any kind of a date before.” She said laughing and ran her fingers through her hair. My heart started hammering. I hadn’t even realized I’d been jealous.  
“I find that hard to believe,” I said trying to wrap my head around how every kid in that stupid school wasn’t lining up at her door with flowers and chocolates. She blushed and shrugged.  
“I don’t really do things the way normal people do.” She said softly.  
“No, I meant you’re so beautiful and talented. I always imagined you’d have to beat guys away with Harley Quinn’s mallet.” I said. She laughed heartily, the sweet sound making my ears tingle and my chest warm. “I’m glad I’m the first one to trick you into it.” She laughed again.  
“You wouldn’t have to trick me into anything,” she said smiling softly. Did she like me back? We spent the rest of our date, and yes I was going to call it a date, talking and looking down and blushing. There was definitely an intense romantic vibe. Don’t do this, my brain warned. She’s young, sent to jail young. But she’s so beautiful, so imperfectly perfect. Less than a year from now it wouldn’t matter. We would already be dating. Mark could lose his job, you could hurt her, she could not like you back. I took her hand as we began walking back to my apartment so she could charge her phone. It was warm, so warm. Her fingers interlaced with mine and my heart pounded. Then it started to pour. We laughed and ran through the darkened Seattle alleyways. When we finally got to the covered area in front of my apartment we were out of breath. I crashed into the wall and pulled her against me. Both of us laughed, rain dripping down our faces, and I ran through all the reasons why I shouldn’t love her right now. But her smile melted it all away. I caressed her face gently and turned it up to look at mine. She didn’t pull away.  
“I’m in love with you,” I whispered. Her eyes widened and her face turned red. Then I kissed her. Rainwater made our lips slick but hers were warm, so unbelievably warm and soft. Fire burned though me. Passion, desire, love. This was it, this is what I would wait my entire life for, she was what I would wait my entire life for. I pulled back slightly letting our lips part and my hand run through her hair. Both of us still panted but her hand reached the collar of my shirt, and gently pulled my face back to hers. That was all the permission I needed. My hand reached up and tangled in her hair as our lips locked. We kissed heatedly, her hands tangled in my hair and I moaned. I tasted her mouth as my tongue brushed hers. Her beautiful body pressed up against mine and I pinned her to the wall.  
“Gerard,” She whimpered as we finally parted for air. Mine, she was all mine, I was the first one to touch her like this, to kiss her.  
“I love you, “ I whispered and kissed her neck. “(f/n), my (f/n).” She trembled. I took out my keys and managed to unlock the door while we kissed. Then we slipped in and closed it behind us. We ended up on my couch, her sitting comfortably on my lap as we made out passionately. I kissed lower onto her neck, then shoulder, pulling back her shirt. I sucked earnestly needing to give her a hickey. To prove this had really happened, to prove she was mine.  
“I ah! Gerard I ……… I think…..I love you. I love you.” She murmured. My heart lurched and expanded. I quickly captured her mouth again.  
“Can you say that again?” I panted kissing her mouth then her jaw.  
“I love you,” She whispered. “But, I – I don’t want to get you in trouble because I’m…” She said trailing off. I stroked her face and gazed into her beautiful eyes.  
“We don’t have to think about that. I don’t want you to think of me as some stupid teacher or babysitter, just like I don’t think about you as a high schooler. Just how it would be if we’d met at a show instead, three months from now. When it would all be normal and we wouldn’t even think about that.” I said, desperate to be with her. To stay with her. She nodded her head.  
“I-I’ve never thought of you like that. I’ve always thought of you like my peer, my friend. I just always thought you saw me as a kid….” She murmured stroking my face. I shivered.  
“I thought of you as my friend. I think you’re an incredibly beautiful, talented, and intelligent woman. I’ve been in love with you since I saw you at the show in Arlington. I want to be with you.” I said kissing her again. She trembled in my arms then began to nod her head.  
“I want to, but at school?”  
“We’ll be careful, and you only have another month and a half before you graduate. Then it won’t matter. You could move in with me, go to art school here. We could be together all the time.” She smiled.  
“Really? You’d want me to live with you?” She asked.  
“Yes,” I said then kissed her again. I ran my hands up her sides and caressed her. I took in her sweet sent. I loved her.  
“But maybe just in case we should wait until school is over before we…..” I whispered. She blushed and nodded slowly understanding. 

I drove her home early in the morning. Plenty of time before her mom would get home. She’d texted her friends that night and told them she’d met up with an old friend and got a ride from them.  
A week later I noticed another Goth teen noising after her. Our second class together. He was hitting on her HARD. It infuriated me, but she didn’t seem to notice any of it. I could tell he wanted to get into her black skinny pants, and I wanted to wring his neck. We’d only kissed so far, a little heavy petting, but nothing incriminating. He kept asking her out and she kept shrugging him off. Then finally the bell rang and she told him she had something to do in here before he would leave. I couldn’t help myself, after we locked the door I swept her off her feet and she let out a soft yelp. I laid her out on a table which I know couldn’t be seen from any of the windows. I hooked one of her legs around my hips and started to kiss her neck.  
“Ah! G-Gerard! Someone will see, we can’t!” She whimpered softly so no one could overhear. She tried to push me away, her face bright red, but I could see the excitement in her eyes. I smiled.  
“Windows are covered, doors are locked, and the other classes are already on lunch. “ I murmured kissing up to her jaw. “No one’s going to see us,” I slid one of my hands up her shirt. She let out a whimper and grasped my hand. “As long as you can stay quiet…” I teased and captured her mouth. She sighed and rolled her hips into mine. I growled.  
“W-why – ah! Mmmmm…” She whispered. “Why are you….why now?” She wiggled on the table and I yanked her hips back to me. I moved back to her neck and growled lowly.  
“I got jealous, that fucking brat kept trying to get at you,” I growled as I molded her perfect DD cup breast in my palm. “But you’re mine. And I intend to make you very aware of that right now.” I smiled as I slipped her t-shirt off of her head and threw it across the table. Her chest swelled, making her large breasts cradled in an alluring army green flowered lace bra look even more tantalizing. I kissed down her collar and between her breasts. Her hand tangled in my hair and pulled slightly, just enough to send a bolt of desire through me.  
“Gerard,” she whimpered. Fuck, I knew I shouldn’t be doing this but I couldn’t help myself. Everything she did turned me on. I looked up at her flushed face. Her half lidded eyes and sexy full lips pouted and open. I loved how she looked when she got turned on. Fuck it, I can’t wait anymore. I need to see what she looks like when I make her cum. Right here, right now. I kissed and licked down her stomach, making her squirm. One of my hands gripped her waist keeping her in place, the other trailed up her thigh.  
“Mmmmm,” She murmured. Her beautiful hand running though my hair, nails trailing across my scalp. I growled and looked up at her needy face. I licked her stomach as I gazed into her hot blue eyes. She shuddered but whimpered again. I couldn’t resist when I knew she wanted me to kiss her so bad. I brought her mouth back to mine and kissed her passionately. I reached my hand farther up her leg and caressed the inside of her thigh. Then I slowly started to pull her panties down.  
“Ah, Gee, wait,” She murmured.  
“Shhhhhh,” I murmured into her neck. “You know I’d never do anything to hurt you.” I caressed her hips, making her squirm.  
“Mmmmmmm…” She murmured softly, obviously unsure but curious in that wonderfully innocent way. I kissed her again and softly petted her though the thin cotton barrier, teasing. She leaned back, arching against the desk, milky curls spilling over the edge and covered her mouth to silence her soft groans. I couldn’t help the smirk that settled on my face. It always drove her crazy when I did this. I loved the sounds she made for me, me not some little punk who probably couldn’t even find her clit. I teased her more, stroking the inside of her thighs and lightly brushing her center. Her hand fisted tighter in my hair making me release a quiet groan. I kissed my way down to her breasts and rubbed her clit.  
“Ahhh-mmmmmm” She gasped quietly but bit her lip, humming quietly instead. Her other hand gripped the side of the desk as she arched, biting her full red lips tantalizingly. A growl built low in my chest as I watched her, beyond turned on and beyond hard.  
“Do you want me to stop baby (f/n)?” I growled into her stomach.  
“ah………n-no…?” She barley breathed out, timid and just a little unsure. I smiled and freed her breasts, pulling down her bra. Her pretty pink nipples stiffened in cold air and she let out a quiet whine. I continued to rub her between her legs and palmed her hipbone as I let my tongue flick one sensitive bud. Another small groan and she threw her head to the side, chest heaving. I moved my hand on her hip up and began massaging her other breast, pinching her nipple in between my fingers. I teased the other with my tongue, mimicking the motions I made below with my hand. She bit her lip again, whimpering and trying to be quiet. Fuck I love her. I finally took her nipple into my mouth sucking, and slipped down her underwear.  
“Ah, Gee!” She whimpered, nails scraping over my shoulders and up my scalp. I finally brushed my fingers over her bare core, growling, hips jerking as I found her sopping wet. I teased her entrance, coating my fingers in her slickness and then rubbed it over her clit. She groaned hips arching, and I let my finger slip lower again, just barely entering her. She wiggled her hips and thrust them up eagerly, her body betraying her innocent demeanor. My cock jolted in my jeans, fuck I wanted so badly to just pull them down and fuck her good and hard against the desk. Instead I thust my finger deeply in and out of her while I stroked her clit, slowly. She whimpered again throwing her head back.  
“Mmmmmm, Gee please!” she gasped. “Please no more teasing, I can’t take it…” She sobbed. My cock bucked again at her wanton plea, and I licked my lips, my heart pounding.  
“Mmmmmmmmmmm, but you look so fucking beautiful laid out and writhing beneath me. I could watch you forever.” I murmured then leaned down to kiss her. “But I can’t ignore it when you ask me for something, I have this fucking insatiable urge to pleasure you. So I think I’ll have my lunch now.”  
I smirked as she blushed and hiked her legs up over my shoulder. I kissed her hipbone, making sure to look straight into her eyes as I did so, then finally turned my attention to her sex. I growled, looking at her, all flushed pretty pink. Fuck so perfect.  
“W-what are you-“ she began then gasped as I ran my tongue up her slit and onto her clit. “A-Ahhhhh! Fuck!” she hissed then whimpered.  
“Eating you out, it is lunch time after all.” I growled into her sex as I began kissing and licking her there. “Fuck you taste so amazing (f/n). I can’t get enough.”  
“MMmmmmff….” She moaned, covering her mouth with one of her hands again. Her other scrambled, clawing over the table , trying to find something to cling to. I drove my tongue into her slick center, making her gasp and arch. Fuck I’d wanted to do this for so long. She was even better than what I’d imagined. She tasted so perfect and sweet, but the sounds she was trying so desperately not to make, the way she writhed in pleasure, my fantasies didn’t even compare. I closed my eyes for a moment as I went back to her clit, stroking it with my tongue, then sucked softly. I was starting to lose it. I needed to make her come now before my control was completely gone. Going down on her was one thing, but fucking her over the desk during lunch wasn’t how I was going to take her virginity. Her hips bucked up against my face. I looked up and saw her eyes squeezed shut, biting one of the fingers that covered her mouth, arching off the table. I thrust one of my fingers back into her, feeling for that little nub, just within reach. She gasped, then whimpered and mewled, trembling, still being so good and trying to keep quiet. I began curling my finger in her, hitting that little bundle of nerves and she had to bite her hand harder.  
“Such a good little girl, being so quiet so no one will see teacher fucking you so good with his fingers? Isn’t that right (f/n)?” I said and she trembled, moaning into her hand before biting down harder. She was sweet, and innocent yeah, but I’d seen some of the stuff she’d read, or even write when she wasn’t watching. She wasn’t a prude, maybe even a little kinky, and fuck if that didn’t turn me on and make me want to feed it. “Should I put ‘tastes fucking amazing’ as the comment on your next report card?” I growled, I started to pump my fingers in her faster, mouth still on her clit even as I talked. When I paused, I’d suck her hard and she’d shudder and shake. She was so close I could feel her buzzing under me.  
“Gee!” She sobbed. “Please!”  
I growled, moving my fingers in her fast, making her gasp.  
“What would everyone think if they saw you like this hmmm? That sweet, quiet, little innocent thing, spreading your legs for your teacher, begging for me to make you cum. Trying so hard not to moan as he lays you out over the desk, I bet you’re picturing me fucking you over it with your eyes closed like that. Bet you wish this was my cock and I was taking you so fucking hard we’d be rattling the whole fucking desk.” I growled against her clit, sucking again, and I thrust against the desk a few times, making it rattle just slightly to help with the fantasy. Then she finally came. She squeezed my fingers so tight I could barely thrust them, and bit her hand, throwing herself back. I had to keep a firm grip on her legs, just so she didn’t tumble off. She thrust harshly against my face, once, twice, five times, then trembled and collapsed into a limp mess against the desk panting. I continued licking at her, cleaning up the mess I’d made her into while she shuddered here and there. I gave her clit one final kiss, making her whimper then released her legs, making sure she wouldn’t fall. I found her panties and slid them back on, then kissed my way slowly back up to her pretty swollen lips. She kissed me back, softly, and I smiled.  
“Thanks, lunch was delicious as always.” I whispered. She smacked at my shoulder and laughed nervously.  
“Shut up, jerk.” She murmured giggling. I laughed nibbling her ear. She smacked me again and sat up. I quickly gathered her clothes and dressed her. After she had just enough time to hastily eat her lunch before the bell rang.  
“Study hall?” I asked leaning over her smirking as she stood. She gave me a glare, but couldn’t stop her mouth from curling into a smile.  
“Nope,” She said picking up her bag.  
“Detention then?” I joked tilting her head up for a kiss.  
“Keep dreaming,” She murmured against my lips. “I think you need to go home and handle this yourself, teacher.” With that she let her hand brush over my hard cock, still caged in my jeans and danced out the door. I shivered collapsing in the swivel chair and laughed. Lunches needed to be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mmmmph….Gee, faster.” She breathed in my ear, voice wrecked and trembling. It made my cock jump in her tiny hand, made me groan into her mouth. I panted and bit at her neck, thrusting my hips into her, knocking her softly into the wall, pleased noises gurgling out of her throat. In response I thrust my middle and ring finger into her faster, curling them and rubbing against the tightness of her perfect little cunt. In response she jerked me faster, fist clenched and I hissed, thrusting with vigor into her hand. It knocked us into the wall with rhythmic little thumps. I rubbed harshly at her clit with my palm, knowing it was making her toes curl, her cunt clenching and desperate to cum. I was right there with her, though I wished I was buried deep in place of my fingers. She started wiggling, and I knew she was right there, torn between wanting to stop so she could keep feeling this, and wanting a shattering orgasm. I curled my fingers again, finding just the right spot and her hips started to shake, pumping in earnest. She squeezed me tighter, thumb running over my head and smearing my mess all over myself. Her other hand was in my hair, anchoring me to her. 

“That’s it baby,” I panted into her ear. “Keep letting your teacher fuck you with his fingers. Keep wishing it was my cock wrecking you. I know you love the feel of my hips. I bet you’d let me bend you over the desk. You’d drip down my cock while I played with your little clit.”

She moaned obscenely, forgetting to be quiet and I had to cover her mouth as much as I wanted to drag the screams from her throat. I growled. Mouthing her neck hurriedly, sucking so I know I’d leave a mark. I knew I shouldn’t but I wanted to see it. I wanted to see the angry little bloom on my little pale rabbit’s neck while I had to distance myself during class. When I had to watch stupid teenage boys ogle her, I’d know she was mine, know what we did behind her in the locked office. 

 

I hissed again as my cock jerked, straining, trying not to come. But I was so fucking hard, and her hand felt so amazingly good, and going at each other like animals pressed into the corner of the office was one of the hottest things I’d ever experienced. 

“ Gee! Oh god, oh god, it feels so good ahhh!” She whimpered so strained it almost sounded like a sob. We both panted , our hips gyrating making soft thunks against the wall. I turned and looked up at her, almost coming looking at her beautiful innocent face contorted in pleasure. She squeezed my cock tighter, jerking me faster and a snarl tore itself from my chest. I nipped her neck up to her ear, shuddering. Fuck I was going to cum. 

“Gee please,” She whispered gasping. “Please come for me,” 

I shuddered gasping, almost doing just that. Then I growled. 

 

“Not yet, you first (f/n). All over my fingers. Come on. Right now baby, come like the good little girl you are cuz your teacher tells you to. Just think about my thick cock in your hand hitting everything inside you. Think about me coming inside you. It’s all I can fucking think about.” I growl into her ear, nearly taking myself there. But as soon as my words finish slipping out she bites off a sharp wail of my name, perfect white teeth tearing dangerously into her plump pink flushed lips, head thrown back. Then I feel her squeezing wetly around my fingers and I lose it. I quickly grip the back of her neck and crash my lips together with hers. She looks like a fucking goddess and I can’t help but spill myself violently all over her hand as I imagine doing it inside her. Her hand’s stopped moving, but still grips me tightly as I thrust into it, dragging out my orgasm. Somehow I remember to keep moving my hand in her and over her clit to help with hers. Our hands gingerly slow their pace as we continue to kiss passionately, unbridled lust slowly bleeding back into tender affection as our thriving need dissipates. Our hands slow to a stop and after another minute our lips finally part. Her lazy and shy smile gives me a tingling feeling in my chest and I grin stupidly back. 

 

“I love you,” I whisper to her, somehow making her flush anew. I stroke her face gently. She nuzzles back into my neck. 

 

“I love you too,” She whispers just below my ear and I tremble, pulling her closer. 

 

A few tender minutes later we’re fixing our clothes and gathering our things before we have to leave separately. I’m leaning down fixing her leggings when she murmurs my name. 

“Yeah?” I ask her. I hum happily when I feel her hand in my hair. She’s quiet for a few more long seconds, but I wait patiently for her to say what she wants. 

 

“I’ve been thinking…about how we said that it would be a good idea for us to wait…. You know, until after I graduate and turn 18 and all before we…have sex.” She said, like she was trying to be careful about her words. She did that often, like she wanted her sentence to be just so, like one of her masterpieces. For some reason I found it so endearing. 

 

“Mmhhmm,” I murmured glancing up at her encouragingly before getting her chunky boot that had fallen off her and placing it back on her delicate foot. 

 

“W-well, I was thinking that ummmm…I……don’t want to wait that long.”

 

I drop the boot. My head snaps up to look at her flushed face. I’m salivating. My mouth is hanging open stupidly. She, she wants to…fuck. I swallow because if I don’t I might slobber over something. 

“T-that’s umm…” I start but my voice is strained and high pitched like I’m hitting puberty again. I clear my throat roughly before starting again. “That’s a really big step (f/n) baby….I mean…it’s not like I don’t think about it….constantly, but...” She laughs then smiles warmly. Her fingers are moving in my hair again and I hum contentedly. 

 

“I know. But the truth is I’ve known since almost the beginning that I’m comfortable with you and I’d want you to be the one I give my virginity to. And we’ve already done a lot…and I’ve already experienced so much with you….but a little while ago I realized that…well….I’m ready Gee…” she explained softly. 

My breath got stuck in my throat. I’m ready Gee. My cock was somehow already stirring again. Fuck, I’d just barely gotten it back into my jeans. I tried clearing my throat again, but I was having trouble forming words, or maybe just thinking in general. She let out another soft chuckle. I thought about it for a moment. We’d already gone too far. It wasn’t like if we got caught doing what we just had that it would leave us any worse off than if I’d been inside her. And God I wanted so desperately to be inside her.

“All, ah…alright.” I said “We….ah…we could do that…Is there umm….something…ah, I want it to be special for you…” 

She smiled, pulling me back up to kiss her. 

 

“I don’t care. Just maybe somewhere quiet and safe…just the two of us at your apartment. Just us alone together taking it slow…that’s all I want.” She said. I kissed her, loving how she was never focused on fitting me into any ideals. She just wanted me, however I wanted to be. I smiled back at her, beyond excited and elated. 

“We ummm….we have that long weekend in three weeks…” I murmured stroking her beautiful face. “We don’t really need to plan it or anything but…maybe we could spend it together…” I said. She flushed and then nodded, biting her lip in that adorable way. “Maybe we could go camping like we talked about…” I said and couldn’t stop from flushing like she was. Fuck she made me feel like a teenager again. I loved her so much. I wanted this to be perfect, even if she didn’t. 

“That could be fun,” She whispered and we shared a smile. Then hearing someone moving out in the hall we quickly straightened ourselves up and (f/n) put her supplies she had out away. Then she gathered her bags and started going towards the door. It always made my heart sink watching her leave. I wish I could take her home every day, but her mom was actually home, so it would be too suspicious. I pulled her into my by a strand of her hair then sighed into it as I hugged her. 

“Text me later, when you get home safe and you can talk?” I ask but even I can hear the pout in my voice. She laughs softly then lets out a little sigh of her own. 

“Of course. You know we can barely stand to go more than a few hours without talking to each other.” She said. I rock us back and forth, knowing in a few moments I really have to let her go. 

“Maybe call me too? Before we go to sleep…so I can hear your voice?” I say. I know I sound like an idiotic, love sick puppy, but I can’t help it. She squeezes me tighter, smiling brightly and I know that she will without her even answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! What's up!? What's that, she's alive?! you say? Yes, barely, haha. And whaaaat? An update on this story? It's been like MONTHS RIGHT? I know. And I'm sorry. But it's just been one of those times where life nails you in the back of the head with a bat and then starts beating you with it when you try and crawl away. I wish I could split myself into like ten copies so each could do something that I both want and need to do. UGH. I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Weirdest thing, after I wrote the animal line in the beginning I got the urge to listen to Nickelback's song...ANIMALS. I don't think I've done that since I was in middle school. Super weird and nostalgic, but it is set in high school right? Now I kinda want to write a steamy car chapter. As for when I'll update next well....it might be a while again. I have other things that need to be more important right now. Even though I enjoy this immensely. And as for the story I'll update...hmmm...Life on the Murder Scene has been calling me....but I'd also really like to start smells like omega back up. Well, we'll see how I feel when I get there. Anyway, thanks as always to everyone who's stuck with me and all the new people too! Talk to me! I miss you. Haha. 
> 
> Hopefully see you soon! 
> 
> -Batty :3


	3. Chapter 3

“Keep your eyes closed.” I murmured laughing. 

“I am!”She giggled, her warm hands gripping onto mine as they cover her eyes. She leans back against me as we stumble forward through the art room doors. 

“I know you’re a peeker little girl!” I chided nibbling on her ear and she erupted into more high pitched giggles. 

“I don’t know why I have to keep them closed anyway! I know what the art room looks like. I thought we were only stopping by to pick up my project.” She said. 

I smiled walking her into the middle of the darkened classroom. We had only planned to pick her art up on the way back to my place but I thought it would be a good opportunity to try out some romantic stuff. Maybe I was feeling a little extra romantic since we actually hadn’t gotten to spend last night or the weekend before together. And next weekend could actually be the weekend where we finally had sex. I was determined to make her…deflowering as romantic as possible. Today seemed like a good dry run. She’d spent last weekend visiting her father and last night at a friend’s. As much as I hated spending so much time apart it was too suspicious if she suddenly wasn’t spending time with anyone but never home.  
I smiled and kissed the top of her head before relaxing my hands and sliding them down to her shoulders. She sucked in a gasp as her eyes opened and she took in the darkened room, tiny flickering candles leading back to the adjoining office. She looked back at me, biting her cute little lip and I just shrugged my shoulders. Her smile widened and she followed the trail of lights over to the office door and opened it. She gasped again and I smiled. Delighted that I’d apparently done something right. 

“Oh…Gerard,” She whispered, and I could hear the wonderment in her voice as it wavered. I’d filled the office with candles and flowers, mostly clipped roses and hydrangeas from my neighbor’s garden. Luckily those were also some of her favorite flowers. I’d also gotten her a real bouquet, a giant one filled with roses, ferns, white lilacs, and other flowers I couldn’t name. Two slices of layered cake sat on the table. 

“Do you like it?” I asked, stroking over the back of her hand with my thumb. She whipped back around to look at me, her lips pinched together like she always did when she was trying to hold something back. Her eyes were shining with joy, her expression somewhere between joy and tears. 

“Oh, Gerard. It’s- of course I do. It’s so…perfect. Wonderful. What’s it all for though?” She asked. I just shrugged, smiling at her. 

“I just felt like making you happy,” I said. “I missed you…” 

She bit her lip before quickly closing the distance and yanking me down for a kiss. I groaned into her mouth, my body already lighting up at her touch. She pulled on my hair and I pulled her closer, griping her hips and tugging them into mine. Desire was already clouding my mind, lighting fire in my blood. Our kiss deepened and I couldn’t help but arch my hips into hers. She pushed back into me, greedily tugging me close. I groaned into her mouth, loving how eager she felt in my arms. I gasped as she actually pushed me and I fell down onto the couch. I barely had time to take a breath before my beautiful girl was sliding into my lap and pressed her lips back to mine. She moaned into my mouth and sparks ran up my spine. I growled. 

“Little one, if you don’t stop….” I growled pulling back and nipping at her ear. “I’m not going to be able to.” I thrust my hips up to further prove my point as I ground my hardening cock against her. She moaned, arching, the heat between her legs pressing against me. I tried to focus, which was easier said than done when there wasn’t much blood left in my brain. “I mean it little one.” I growled again. “You make me wanna fuck you so bad. If you don’t stop and eat the cake I got you I’m gonna stick my hand down your pants.” She groaned again but our kissing slowed until she finally pulled away slightly. 

“Gee…” She said softly looking into my eyes. I kissed her cute little nose. 

“What is it baby?” I moaned. She quietly looked at me for a minute. 

“Now,” She whimpered. 

“Now?”  
She bit her lip nervously. 

“I’m ready now.” She whispered and I was about to ask her for what when she continued. “I want you to fuck me. Right now. Right here just like this.” 

My cock jumped, lurching with my heart as white hot lust coursed through my veins. My breath had suddenly turned into heaving gasps. I tried to swallow so I find a way to speak. 

“Baby…(f/n)…you…I thought we were waiting until our weekend together. So it could be special for you, romantic.” I was cut off by her lips claiming mine again, stealing my breath, even as her little hands worked furiously to undo the buttons of my shirt. 

“Gee, this is romantic. This is the most fucking romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. And it wasn’t even to get in my pants, it wasn’t for anything other than to say you missed me and make me happy. I love you. I love you so much and I want you so fucking bad I don’t want to wait another minute.” She said and my heart started hammering. A million emotions were running through me. I wanted this. God I wanted this, but I was so nervous, so horny, so god damn hard. Fuck it was really happening. But should I really let it be? I was the adult, I had to make sure she wouldn’t regret this. I- I moaned as her little hot hand slipped over my stomach and dipped lower. Fuck, I needed to be inside her .

“(f/n) we don’t even have a bed. It’s your first time,” I tried growling even as one of my hands squeezed her hip and the other clasped her breast, thumb rubbing over the nipple in a way I knew drove her crazy. 

“We don’t need a bed,” She gasped, sounding so young and desperate, my cock throbbed again. “I just need you inside me.” She whimpered so high and needy it sounded as if she might cry. And I lost the rest of my will to resist. My cock practically weeping as her words echoed in my head until I couldn’t form any other thoughts.

“Besides, how many people get the chance to lose it to their teacher after school in the office? That’s so much fucking hotter.” She groaned and I groaned with her. Her hand slipped past the jeans she’d unbuttoned and into my boxers, gripping my cock and jerking quickly. I practically screamed in pleasure, bucking up into her hand before I snatched it away. There was no way I could last if she continued. She groaned in protest, wanting to pleasure me more but I just kissed her again instead. 

“You’re the one I have to get ready baby. Take your pannies off for me.” I whispered hotly in her ear. She groaned and quickly stood, doing as I said and moved to climb back onto my lap before I stopped her. She looked at me confused for a moment, but I held her still, my dark eyes holding her light ones. Her mouth hung open and she trembled, revealing my sweet innocent girl that remained under all the lust. 

“You want your teacher to fuck you baby girl?” I growled, thumbs rubbing circles on her hip and she quivered. I watched her reaction, knowing she loved it when I talked dirty. For a moment I wondered if I should knock it off and just be sweet to her but everything about her trembled with need. I growled moving my fingers over her again and I let them trail lower, between her legs to where they met with her pubis. She bit her lips shaking. 

“You think this pretty little pink cunt can take my fat cock?” I asked continuing to growl low as I watched her ragged breathing. I ran my fingers over the wet lips of her sex, making her cry out as I stroked over her clit. She was moist on my fingers and I bit my growl off into a moan. 

“Mmmmm…what a naughty little girl you are. Already wet for your teacher? Just begging me to fucking wreck you huh?” I growled teasing her entrance some more, stroking but not entering her. She whimpered, her fingertips digging into my shoulders. “I bet you’d like me to bend you over that desk right now. Fucking dripping to get my cock inside you now aren’t you sweetheart?” I said lowly then thrust my fingers inside her. She let out a little scream, bucking into my hand and chanting yes over and over under her breath as I started to fuck her with my fingers. 

“Tell me sweetheart. Tell me how bad you want your teachers cock. How bad you want me to fuck you.” I growled as I started to rub against her clit with my thumb and rubbed my other fingers against that magic little spot inside her. She cried out gasping and shuddering, her hips thrusting against me. 

“OH GOD GEE! Oh god! Fuck! Fuck me! Gerard please fuck me!” She cried out, fingers pulling on my hair as I kissed her stomach. I breathe in thickly through my nose. Her smell filters in and it’s intoxicating. I’m so fucking hard. God my whole body is throbbing. But I need to concentrate. Fuck. I work on spreading her with my fingers. Shit, she’s so wet, so hot and warm, sopping over everything. She’s still begging me, whining now but I can’t listen to her because I know I’ll just fucking lose it and shove myself in her. Exercising more control than I ever have in my entire life I make myself go slow, worshiping her body with rough fingers, scorching whispers, and soft kisses on her even softer skin. God I love her so much. Finally after she starts pulling on my hair roughly I kiss her stomach again, right where I assume her womb to be and look up at her. She’s a beautiful disaster. She looks fucking wrecked and angelic, gasping for breath and sobbing. Tears stream down her over flushed cheeks, she looks so broken, so desperate. 

“Gerard. Please.” She sobs. “need…..inside me.” She’s quivering and so fucking ready it finally snaps my control. I barely pull back from her, not even a full inch, but it’s enough to tug my pants down my thighs along with my boxers. She doesn’t need an invitation, climbing into my lap almost before I’ve gotten them down far enough, like an ocean wave rolling up into its cliff. Or mouths meet, urgent and passionate, magma and sin and oh, so fucking right. She’s mine. I know so clearly in this muddled moment she was fucking meant for me and I NEED to fucking take her. I tell her so and she moans loudly, her body already molded against mine like we’re trying to fucking faze into each other. I’m shivering and trembling, I don’t even know how long I have been. Maybe since she told me she wanted this. Our hips are already rolling together, my hardness bumping and pressing into her stomach between us. 

I kiss and suck on her neck before I suddenly remember we need protection before I can be inside her. I curse internally that it took me this long to remember. Dazedly I pull back from her and fumble for a condom tucked into the wallet in my pocket. She squirms and whimpers, protesting against slowing down our hasty progression towards intercourse. 

“Condom baby,” I reassure her with a pant as I kiss her cheek. She’s still for a fraction of a second, probably wondering how that slipped her mind for this long too, then nuzzles into my neck murmuring encouragingly. I rip the package open and slip it on in record time though I can’t remember the last time I’d put one on. I tremble and gasp with my perfect girl as realization washes over me. I can hardly believe we’re finally going to have sex. That she’s wet, dripping down her thighs, begging me to take her even though she knows it’s probably going to hurt. I know I don’t deserve her, my sweet little rabbit, but my cock doesn’t seem to care. I take her hip in one of my hands, lifting her slightly, moving her where I need her. The other slides up her stomach and over her ribs to rub teasingly over her sensitive nipple. I reclaim her mouth, she tastes so fucking perfect I groan. 

Her breath hitches as I slip my cock down between her legs to tease her slit. She gasps and moans as she trembles so delicately in my arms. I thrust between the lips of her sex, back and forth, collecting her slickness there but not letting it slip inside her. 

“Gerard please,” She sobs so softly, rocking her hips against me and I don’t think she can take more teasing. I’m a panting mess as pull my slippery cock back just enough so I can tilt it to enter her. I want more than anything to push into her warm hole, watch her swallow me up as I impale her on me. But I restrain myself. 

“Alright baby,” I pant clutching her tighter, so close, so fucking close. I swallow. “I’m gonna guide you onto me. I’ll hold you up and roll your hips but you’re in control okay? Work me into you at your pace baby. Just like you like.” I say trying not to stutter as I teased her opening, nudging in just a tad. She groans loudly, her hips coming back to life and rolling onto my palm. I pant and put all my focus on trying to control myself. I steady and resist the urge to thrust up into her. She groans and whimpers as she slides further down a bit more, up and down, slowly trying to rock my into her slowly. I’m not able to do much more than sit there moaning as I feel unbelievably tight heat start to give and take me inside. I tense, feeling the head of my cock slowly being enveloped by her searing tight heat. She rocks more, really trying to push down now, and I’m just slick enough that the tip finally slips in. I groan but hold still, worried as if I think I’ll spook her. I hear her hiss, trembling above me as the thickness stretches her. she tries to pull off then let out a sharp whine freezing. I grasp her hips quickly to get her to hold still. 

“Shhhhh, it’s alright baby. Hardest part’s over. Just stay still sweet thing. Let your body adjust to me.” I whisper encouragingly to her and she takes a few harsh breaths panting. I rock, slowly, and so minutely that it’s barely any movement at all. Not enough to hurt her, but just enough to give her pleasure. She started groaning and rolling her hips and I could tell that her pain had subsided. She took matters back into her own hands, pushing against my shoulders to raise herself up and down as she slowly took more and more of me in. She whimpers again. 

“Almost baby,” I pant. “Just a little more. That’s it sweet thing. Just a little more.”

We both let out strangled cries as I’m finally buried in her to the hilt. I’ve never felt so fucking good in my whole life. She grips me like a vice, hot and slick and so tight, perfection. I kiss her everywhere I can reach. Her face, cheeks, mouth, nose, hair. After a few precious minutes (f/n) picks up the pace again, I growl and groan, keeping still as our bodies mold together. When she starts getting more animated and going at it faster, crying out louder I know she’s no longer experiencing any pain or discomfort. So I snap. A wail tears out of her as I start fucking up into her, topping from the bottom. As amazing as I feel I can no longer be stand not being on top of her. I grunt feeling myself get closer to orgasm as I pummel her G spot with my cock. Then I grab her hips, and rise so I can throw her onto the couch and under me. She squeals as I do but locks her hands around my head , fingers in my hair. She cries and whimpers for a different reason when I pull out. The couch is big and roomy and luckily I’d already laid out blanket for us to snuggle on as well. I lay her down on it, removing more of our clothes as I go. She squirms and pants about how she needs me back inside her. I quickly remedy that by thrusting back into her like my life depends on it. She lets out another high whining gasp, god the sounds she makes are so fucking hot I can’t stand it. I fuck into her slowly for the first few thrusts, adjusting to the new position. 

“You like that sweet thing? You like the way my cock feels inside you?” I growl thrusting faster and she moans out a shuddering yes. I love the way she clings to me, so close. I want her close so close, so frantic as I press inside her. “You like how I fuck you?”

“YES! OH GOD GEE YES! Ahhhhh!” She cries before our mouths meet again. I feel myself tightening though. God it’s so hard not to just bust as soon as I was inside her. Fuck! I feel her tighten on me and start to tremble, her hips shuddering. She’s close too, her eyes fluttering as they struggle to retain eye contact with mine. 

“Fuck, fuck me Gerard, please! Don’t stop, it feels too good!” She cries and I feel pleasure rolling through all of my fucking nerves, centering on my throbbing cock. She’s so wet, I gather her moisture on my fingers then start rubbing her clit frantically in the way I know makes her cum quickly. 

“I love you so much (f/n),” I growl. “I’m gonna cum in you sweet thing. Take it all like my good girl. You understand?” I growled. 

“Yes! God Gerard please! Give it to me, please!” She whimpered her voice cracking, then erupting into a howl. 

I felt her spasm around me, gripping me like a vice and I was done. I shouted into the room, my body trembling against hers as I came wicked and harsh, leaving me reeling. I nuzzled into her neck after we broke our kiss and laid against her, still supporting most of my weight but letting it settle against her. I kissed her neck, utterly fucking gone. I could just groan and keep myself buried inside her. I never wanted to leave. We both caught our breath then sighed, content to just stay laying there. Blood must have found its way back into my brain because I could finally start thinking in clipped spurts.

“Mmm I crushing you baby?” I murmured realizing I was laying on her. Though the couch did prop me up a fair amount, I still started to rise. She quickly shook her head though. 

“No, you’re a little heavy, but I like it. I like laying with you still inside me. I feel safe.” She whispered, pulling me back onto her. I hummed in agreement. Those beautiful eyes smiled up and me and I kissed her. Soft and slow with all my love and longing simmering in it. 

“I love you,” I whispered and she hummed out a ditto. I smiled kissing her temples then back to her mouth. “Are you alright (f/n)? You’re probably real sore baby so just take it easy.” She hummed again. 

“It’s alright,” she whispered. “It isn’t that bad, in fact…”

Her toes curled as she slid her legs up mine. 

“That felt so fucking good I think we could do it a few more times.” She purred. I shuddered before reigning myself in. I slowly and gently pulled out of her and she whimpered in protest. 

“(f/n), as fucking hard as that’s making me…” I groaned then kissed her slow sensual and deep. “Round two is going to have to wait until we get back home.”

“noooo…” she whimpered nuzzling my face and I laughed softly. 

“Yes sweetheart. We already tempted fate enough by fucking in here don’t you think? I hadn’t planned to be here this long and it’s better safe than sorry.”

She groaned but then murmured in agreement. In a few more minutes we got up. I kissed her as I helped her redress and it was so sweet and sensual and perfect. I cupped her face. 

“(f/n)…you know I love you.” I murmured. 

“I love you too.”

I paused. 

“You don’t regret it?” I asked. Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. 

“NO! God no! Gee, it was perfect. You are perfect. I love you, no matter what happens I’m always going to treasure this.” 

I kissed her again, fuck I could never stop and we hastily collected her project and all the other things I’d put in the office and drove home where we spent the rest of the night catching up on what we felt was lost time. 

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Epilouge

She moaned under me, obscenely, mouth open and face turned back to watch as I thrust into her perfect tight heat. 

“Fucking look at you, already dripping all over you teachers cock. Dirty little girl wearing that short skirt so I’d notice you.” I growled .She tried moaning but it got stuck between her shuddering gasps as I fucked her hard and fast. She clenched around me already. She fucking loved it when I talked dirty. I loved making her cum.  
She was sprawled over the desk, legs spread far apart as I fucked her from behind. Her skirt was pushed all the way up so I could see her perfect milky white ass, flushed with lust and excitement. 

“Does my cock feel good inside you sweet thing? Finally get just what you wanted?” I grunted thrusting into her roughly. 

“Yes!” She wailed as I started pounding just right inside her, stiffening and shuddering. 

“Mmmmmm right there baby?” I growled and slid one hand over her hip and between her and the desk so I could rub her clit. 

“Yes! Mr. Way! Oh god, you feel so good!”She said then wailed again as she came. I quickly followed, emptying inside her, biting her neck and shoving myself as deep as I could get.  
Then the door suddenly opened. 

“WHAT THE FUCK! I thought I told you assholes to stop fucking in here!” 

After quickly checking that he couldn’t see any inappropriate glimpses of (f/n) I looked up at my friend Mark. Or Mr. Johnson as (f/n) used to call him. Both of us just laughed as I slumped over her back. 

“I mean it! It’s bad enough I have to live with the fact that you’re fucking one of my former students! But now I can’t keep you assholes from fucking in my classroom?! Seriously?! You guys were just supposed to help me with the art show!” Mark hissed closing the door so no one could see. He then turned away covering his eyes. 

“Relax, the show’s been over for almost a half hour, all the kiddies are gone.” (f/n) said flatly under me. It was no secret that she had no love for her former teacher. He hadn’t been a very good one to be honest, especially after his wife had the baby. His life kinda became focused on his son. Honestly when (f/n) told me how shitty he’d been I wanted to sock him. He hadn’t helped her or shown her how to do anything. He hadn’t even helped her or encouraged her to enter art contests. She hadn’t even known about one until she overheard him say something to another student about it. One who was already older and honestly was so good she didn’t even need help. He should have been all over a budding talent like (f/n)’s though, just not all over her the way I was or I’d have to kill him .  
Mark flinched, still unused to her clipped and unapologetic manner. She was no longer the quiet little wallflower he’d overlooked and he still couldn’t deal with it.  
“Also Johnson, we’re not done. As much as I like to play this with Gerard I’m so not into you watching. It’s super creepy.” She said dissolving him into a flaming pile of stutters and gasps. I laughed kissing the back of her neck. 

“You guys are fucking assholes and I’m not letting you come here anymore!” he yelled then flew back out of the room. We both erupted into hysterical laughter. I got off her then began to help her adjust her clothes. I smiled at her. It had been almost three years now since she graduated. She’d gotten into art school nearby and moved right in with me. Her mom was surprisingly happy, though (f/n) told her we met randomly in the city. She was doing great at school, the best sculptor there, finally getting the attention she deserved. She was also doing illustration and we were currently working on our own comic together. Life was fucking perfect now. Even with the shit we’d gone through a few weeks ago. 

“So, have all the guys gotten back to you about for sure starting the band?” She asked after I gave her a loving kiss. 

“Yeah, Mikey is stoked. He still doesn’t want to give up that killer band name though.” I said she laughed. 

“Well tell him I said that this is for sure the band of bands so it’s now or never. The songs you guys started playing in the session last week were so fucking good!” She said. I grinned. She fully supported my decision to start this band for real. She knew I wasn’t happy in the shitty network I was working for and encouraged me to do what I felt was right. 

“I can sing for you anytime,” I whispered. She giggled. “I would drive onto the end with you,”

I had to stop as she showered me with kisses. God I loved her. I would never regret covering for Mark those few magical months. I’d followed my white rabbit right into wonderland. I was never going to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....hi.  
>  I'm alive, I swear, haha. Sorry I feel super bad for how long it's taking me to put out chapters. BUT that's where I'm at right now and you guys are so wonderful and patient thank you so much for putting up with me! Anyway this is the end of White Rabbit! Sorry it's probably full of mistakes I've been writing this at night while I'm falling asleep for weeks. Plans! Yes I have them. So now that I've finished this one I'd like to finish off Tangled as well. It's an older fic that I feel I need to put to bed. After that maybe I'll be able to focus on my main two better. Also I won't feel as bad for starting yet another new fic. I need to write a Kylo Ren fic so bad it's killing me. I am still planning to make new chapters of Smells like Omega as well so look forward to that. Anyway I hope you guys are still hanging with me and enjoyed the ending. Let me know!
> 
> Love ya,  
> Batty


End file.
